1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence brackets for securing a fence to a fence post. More specifically, the present invention relates to a new and improved structure for securing wire fencing to a fence T-post using a pair of reusable brackets, which facilitate several functional improvements and a more robust attachment design.
Tradition techniques of securing a fence to a fence post include the use of wire tie connections between the post and the wire fence. The fence (barbed wire, chain link, straight wire, or otherwise) is pressed against an upstanding fence post and a length of wire tie is placed through the fence and wrapped around the fence post to secure the two together. The ends of the wire tie are twisted together using pliers to secure the attachment, wherein this process is repeated several times along the length of each fence post.
There are several drawbacks to this method of wire fence attachment. First, the wire tie lengths are generally for single use, and therefore become waste after one use. The wire tie lengths are discarded when replaced, as the wire is not readily workable after it has been tensioned around the post and deployed for a period of time. Secondly, the method of attaching wire lengths along a post and then along an entire fence line is laborious and time consuming. Each of the wire ties needs to be cut and fed through the fence, around the fence post, and then twisted together to make the connection using a pair of hand pliers. A more efficient means is therefore desired.
Furthermore, the use of traditional wire tie attachments to secure a wire fence does not offer the same advantages as provided by a more robust, structural bracket or clip. The wire tie connection relies on tension in the wire tie and thus draws the fence abuttingly against the fence post. This does not allow the fence to “float,” whereby the wire fence could otherwise adjust to a farm animal bearing against the fence or allow for positional readjustment during installation.
To address these drawbacks and to fulfill a long felt need in the art, the present invention contemplates a set of structural brackets that secures a wire fence to a fence T-post. Specifically, the present invention provides a set of structural brackets that are uniquely configured to retain a wire fence (e.g. barbed wire, woven wire, chain linked, straight wire, etc.) when supported against a fence T-post. Fence T-posts include a T-shaped cross section and a line of lugs along the cap thereof, whereagainst the wire fence is pressed and usually wire tied thereto. The lugs generally extend through the openings of the wire fence to lock a specific opening to a lug and to prevent movement along the fence post after being wire tied. The present invention replaces the traditional wire tie with a pair of brackets that are supported between the lugs of the T-post, secured around the exposed ends of the T-post cap flanges, and fastened together using a threaded bolt to create a static joint. The brackets support the wire fence in a floating condition, are more readily applied to the fence post during installation of the wire fence, and are reusable after initial deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to fence attachment structures. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. While some of these devices relate to fence T-posts, none contemplate the structure of the attachment method of the present invention. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,061 to Graves, which discloses a fencing system used in conjunction with a T-post that comprises an upper and lower sleeve that are used to secure a bracket. Bolts extend through the sleeves to secure the bracket, which cooperate with the lugs along the T-post to secure the assembly in place. The bracket forms a connecting arm for securing other structural members to the assembly. The Graves device, while working in conjunction with a T-post, fails to contemplate the structure or the purpose of the present invention, which is designed to replace wire ties and for supporting wire fence against the T-post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,785 to Knapp discloses a T-post bracket that is used to support horizontal stanchions and other structure from the T-post. The bracket comprises a U-shaped structure with a T-shaped cutout therein. The interior of the bracket along a closed end receives the vertical T-post, while an open end opposite of the closed end receives the stanchion member to be supported by the T-post. Fasteners along the legs of the U-shaped member secure the bracket to the T-post and the stanchion. Similar to the Graves, the Knapp device fails to contemplate the structure of purpose of the present invention. The present invention is related to support wire fence pressed against the cap of the fence T-post. The Graves device provides a U-shaped bracket for supporting horizontal members from the T-post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,201 to Landreville discloses a fence bracket that secures over a fence T-post and allows for mounting fence rails thereto. The structure comprises a tubular device to secure over the cross section of the T-post and covers its surfaces. The bracket comprises an outline of a T-shape, whereby the web portion of the bracket includes fastener apertures for securing the bracket through holes in the web of the T-post. The Landreville device is slid over a fence T-post and substantially follows the outer surface thereof. The present invention comprises a pair of complimentary brackets that secure to the cap of the T-post and between a pair of lugs therealong.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,598 to Collins discloses a fence post connector that includes a pair of securement arms and a receiving section. The arms secure to a vertical fence T-post, while the receiving section secures a horizontal section of fence to the T-post. The arms are positioned between a pair of lugs along the T-post, while a fastener is secured through the two arms to secure the assembly to the T-post. As with the Knapp and Graves devices, the Collins device does not anticipate or suggest the structure of the present invention, which is directed to a pair of brackets that secure to the cap of a T-post and secure wire fence thereto.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,627 to Salisbury discloses a fence bracket for a T-post that comprises a flat middle portion, an angled upper portion, and an angled lower portion. A slot through the upper portions is used to accept therethrough the T-post, while a notch in the lower portion abuts against a lug along the T-post. The assembly it secured to the T-post using plastic ties or equivalent. While pertaining to T-posts brackets and utilizing the structure of the T-post lugs for support, the Salisbury fails to anticipate the pair of brackets disclosed herein, or the method of wire fence attachment provided thereby.
The present invention comprises a new fence attachment system that secures wire fence to a T-post using a pair of complementary brackets. The brackets secure around the outer edges of T-post flanges and are fastened together. When fastened together and affixed to the T-post, a wire fence is supported by the brackets in a floating condition. It is submitted that the bracket structures and attachment system are not contemplated in the art, and diverge significantly in elements from those devices in the prior art. It is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing fence post attachment systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.